Is it so wrong?
by Sato-Yu
Summary: Ichigo Loves Ishida. But Ishida thinks its wrong to be gay. But when his own feelings for Ichigo begin to surface, what will he do? FINAL CHAPTER UP! LEMON! M-rating!
1. Secrets Revealed

**_Hello! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is my second fanfiction story, and I plan on making it a good one. Bleach and its people are Tite Kubo's. Not mine. Yo..._**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ishida Ichigo **

Ichigo sat staring at the computer screen, watching as the screen saver moved around. "_Wow…_" he thought, "_im watching a screen saver... What the fuck am I doing?" _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a voice all from down stairs.

"Nii-san(1)!! Someone's here for you!! "

Ichigo answered. "Yes, im coming Yuzu.. Thanks" Ichigo pulled himself off of his chair and walked down the stairs. Thinking that he was going to see Inoue or Chad, he sighed quietly. When he reached the bottom of his stairs, he turned the corner, and pure shock appeared on his face.

"I-Ishida!" his face flooded. "W-What are you doing??" He felt his pants tighten as Ishida spoke.

"Well, Kurosaki… I was walking around and I thought that I could drop in. That is, if you don't mind." He fixed his glasses and looked at Ichigo questionably.

Ichigo nodded and turned around, to hide the faint blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess… Whatever." Ichigo turned and began walking up stairs. Behind him, he heard Ishida taking his shoes off and following him.

Since Ichigo could remember, he had always had the biggest crush on Ishida. He sometimes found himself backing up, or walking behind Ishida so that he could watch him walk. Some nights, he would touch himself, all the while moaning Ishida's name. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it inside. He thought that Ishida would hate him for such love. But Ichigo didn't care in the least. To him, Love was love.

Ichigo reached his room and walked in, sitting back on the computer chair he had left moments ago. Ishida followed suit and sat on the floor.

"Ya know Ishida; ya don't have to sit on the floor… You can sit on a chair or my bed. Doesn't make a difference to me…" Ichigo shrugged and began to watch the screen saver once more. He heard Ishida moving around behind him, but he didn't know exactly what he was doing, so he turned around to look. "Ishida, what the hell are you doing?"

Ishida was walking around Ichigo's room, inspecting everything. He slowly walked up to one wall, and grabbed a small trinket and looked at it. Ichigo just stared at him.

"Ishida, what are you doing? I didn't say that you could just walk around and inspect my room…" Ishida looked at him with a blank look.

"Ah, Im sorry Kurosaki. I forgot my manners." He replaced the trinket and fixed his glasses again.

"Whatever…" Ichigo looked away, "I don't really care…" He spun the chair around as he got off of it. "Ishida, don't touch anything while I'm gone." Ishida looked at him.

"Fine. But, where are you going?"

"The bathroom, geez! Do I have to inform you of everything??" He sighed and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Ishida standing there.

'_Hm, Kurosaki is gone… Let's have a look around.' _Ishida began to investigate once more, moving about. Ishida began to look though random drawers, trying to dig up some dirt. As he opened one of Ichigo's bedside drawers, he came upon a little red book. Ishida looked at it curiously.

'_No way in hell Kurosaki would have a diary! This is way to perfect' _Ishida opened the little book to the first page. He began to read.

"_April 14__th__ 2007--_

_It's hard to put up with Rukia, Living in my damn closet and all… As well has hiding her from my family... Dad tried to kill me again, but gave him a good kick in the face. Yuzu is sick again, Poor girl. She is so busy taking care of us, that he never takes care of herself--"_

"Wow…" Ishida said aloud before he remembered and covered his mouth. _'I would have never thought that Kurosaki would be one to be all mushy and stuff…'_ He turned the pages till he got to the diaries last entry.

"_June 8__th__ 2007--_

_I can't take it any more. The pain of hiding everything from him, not being able to tell him how I really feel, I want him to know what I do at night, thinking about him touching me, running his slender fingers all over my body-- "_

Ishida's face began to warm. _'He?! What the hell? Who is Kurosaki talking about??' _Ishida continued to read.

"_-- Letting me fuck him senseless till he's screaming my name. I want to yell his name as I come-- Uruyu Ishida, I Love you." _

I book fell onto the floor with a loud 'thump' as the realization of what he had just read hit him like a million bricks. _'Kurosaki.. He… He's a …. And he loves…' _Ishida heard the door open and he knew it was too late to hide the book. He looked at Ichigo as he saw Ichigo's eyes grow wide.

Ichigo's eyes flashed from Ishida's stunned face, to the open diary lying on the floor. "Ishida... I…I told you not to go snooping around…" Ichigo stared into Ishida's face, looking for the least bit of emotion. He ran over to the book and picked it up, looking at the entry he had read. _'No... He... He read it…' _Ishida looked at Ichigo.

"S-so it's true then... W-what the entry said. Kurosaki... Your… _gay?_" Ichigo looked hurt. The word stung him like cold water. Ishida stared at Ichigo as he slowly turned away.

"Ishida... Im sorry I know its wrong…" he took a large gulp of air, holding the book so tightly his hands began to turn white, "but, I can't help it. I-I mean, We've been great friends and all, Its just.. I-I like you more then a friend…" Ichigo turned around the face Ishida.

"Kurosaki… It's wrong. Being…Gay… It's just not natural…" Ishida saw Ichigo's head fall.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. ….I think it would be best if you left…" Ishida nodded and walked past Ichigo.

"Kurosaki... Just so you know... I-I kinda have a crush on you too… But, I've learned its wrong… And I've learned to live with that fact. We'll be friends Kurosaki… But, nothing more…" Ishida left the room, slowly closing the bedroom door behind him.

Ichigo let the book fall to the ground once more. As it fell, it opened to the entry Ishida had found. Ichigo began reading it as tears filled his eyes. Tear drops fell onto written words, as the ink bled, Ichigo remembered Ishida's words.

'_I kinda have a crush on you too…… Be friends... nothing more…'_

_(1) Nii-San- Brother_


	2. Interruptions

**Bleach and Its Characters arent mine.. thats Tite Kubo.. I wish they was mine. Yo..**

'_I kinda have a crush on you too…… Be friends... nothing more…'_

Ichigo replaced the Diary in its original place, closing the drawer. He slowly made his way back to the computer chair, and sat down. He seemed to be in a daze. Thinking of everything that had just become clear to the man he loved the most, he started to cry.

Ishida walked home in silence, letting the scene play in his mind over and over again. '_I-I like you more then a friend...' _Ishida stopped walking and leaned against a near by tree. '_Kurosaki Ichigo... Why... Why do you love me?' _Pictures of the orange top popped into his mind. He pictured the orange haired boy's rare smile that had made him fall for him in the first place. Ishida felt his pants tighten. "W-What the hell?" he looked down, only to be greeted by the sight of his pants sticking out more then they should. _'Fuck... Ichigo. What have you gotten me into??' _He tried to control the images in his mind. But only images of Ichigo surfaced. Ishida's face was slowly turning into a red color. '_Damnit.'_ He pushed off the tree and began walking the way he had just come from... Kurosaki Ichigo's house.

Ichigo realized that the house was empty by now. He figured his sisters had forced there father to take them shopping. He sighed loudly and slowly rose from the chair, hearing it groan beneath him. He walked out of his room and down the hall, into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the shower on and began to strip. He threw his clothes into a pile near the toilet, and hopped into the shower.

He let the warm water run over his body, and let his hair stick to his face. Ichigo grabbed a near by bottle of body wash and squeezed a small amount onto his hand. He replaced the bottle and began to lather his chest. As his hands slowly went lower, visions of Ishida came into mind. He felt himself get hard as he began to rub his member. His knees became weak and he sank to the bottom of the tub, letting the water run on top of him. He began moaning Ishida's name as he rubbed harder, getting some precum to spill out of the head. He put his thumb on it and moaned at the contact, and spread it on his member. "I-Ishida..."

Ishida was running like the wind, trying to reach Ichigo's house in record time. He reached the Kurosaki clinic and knocked at the glass door. Seeing no one, he tried the door. Only to find out, it was unlocked. He mentally smacked himself and let himself in. He walked into the clinic's reception room, and began removing his shoes.

"Pardon the intrusion. It's Ishida Uruyu." He yelled into the seemingly empty house. He heard noise coming from the upstairs. "Kurosaki..." he mumbled to himself. He began to climb the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard the shower. "Kurosaki's in the shower.. Damn..." He walked into Ichigo's room and plopped down on his bed. "I might as well wait.. I have to apologize anyways..."

Ichigo was close to release. The hot water from the shower and then his hand going super speed was going to push him over. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. He felt the warmth pooling in the lower part of his body. He bit his lip as a jolt of pleasure over took him, and he tasted blood. He felt himself release onto his hand and onto the side of the tub. He moaned loudly and couldn't contain himself when he yelled out Ishida's name.

Ishida heard his name and the moan, and felt his face warm. He got off the bed and went out into the hall. Looking at the bathroom door, be took a deep breath and walked in.

"K-Kurosaki!!"

Ichigo Froze. _'What the hell??... DAMNIT!'_ He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't allow it. He laid there in shock.

"I-Ishida? Is that you? What the fuck are you doing?? Get out!!" He yelled at the shadowed figure on the other side of the curtain.

"Yes, Kurosaki, Its me... I was thinking about what you said and..."

Ichigo interrupted him, "Ishida!! We can talk after I get out! Now, GET OUT!" He had a tinge of annoyance in his voice, so Ishida complied. Ichigo heard the door open and then close as Ishida left. He sighed. "What the hell.." He heard himself say. He finished cleaning up and turned the water off. He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. He put the towel around his waist and opened the door slowly and looked out. Seeing no one, he turned off the bathroom light and walked to his room.

He was about to walk in, when he heard small groans and moans coming from inside. Ichigo peered in from a small crack in the door. The sight in front of him made his breath catch and his penis become hard once more.

Ishida was lying on his back, on Ichigo's bed, pleasuring himself. His hand traveling up and down his member, as his other hand clutched the bed sheets. Ishida began to quietly moan Ichigo's name. Ichigo's hands traveled lower and slipped under his toweled mid-section. Ichigo gasped and moaned quietly as he grabbed himself.

He leaned up against the wall and began the process all over again. Listening to Ishida moan was enough to push Ichigo over. Suddenly, Ishida's noises came to a complete stop. Ichigo opened his eyes and removed his hand. _"What? Don't tell me he's done already!"_ Ichigo repositioned himself at the door, only to be greeted with another pair of eyes. Ichigo recoiled and fell backwards. Ishida opened the door and stood there, looking at a shocked Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Ishida purred. Ishida leaned down and placed a small kiss on Ichigo's nose. Ichigo's face turned a red-ish color. Ishida's eyes had the look of complete lust in them, and that was all Ichigo needed. He leapt from the floor, grabbed Ishida, and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

Ichigo threw Ishida on the bed, and was on top of him immediately. Ishida moaned at the contact of hardness through his pants. Ichigo kissed Ishida with complete lust, undressing him as he did so. He clawed at Ishida's top, breaking the kiss for much needed air. Ishida felt the cold hit his bare chest. He sucked in air, only to have it blocked by Ichigo's lips. He moaned into the kiss, feeling his pants get tighter and tighter. He couldn't stand it anymore. Ishida reached down and began to remove his own pants.

Ichigo broke the kiss to look down. He smirked. He grabbed Ishida's hand and pinned it above his head. He continued what Ishida had started. He slowly pulled at Ishida's jeans, leaning down and licking his belly button and continuing downward. Ichigo felt Ishida try to break his one hand free of his grasp, so he let him go. Ishida immediately let his hand cling to Ichigos orange hair, pulled on it slightly as Ichigo's tongue swirled around his belly button.

Ichigo pulled Ishida's pants off and saw the budge coming from his underpants. Ichigo grasped the top of the underwear and began to pull them down...

"NII-SAN!! Im home!!"

"WHAT THE HELL??" Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin. "Hai Yuzu! Welcome home!(3)" Ichigo began jumped around his room, pulling on clothes, while Ishida tried to locate his.

"F-FUCK KUROSAKI!!" Ishida glared at Ichigo. "Im leaving!!" and he hopped out Ichigo's window. Ichigo finished pulling on a shirt and ran to the window.

"Ishida! Wait!" he looked out the window, but couldn't see him. He sighed. _"Damnit Yuzu! FUCK. I was so close..."_ He picked up his towel and walked back to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and hung his towel up. He slowly walked to the door and peeked out. "YUZU! Im doing important homework, so don't come upstairs. Okay?" He heard a small reply and smirked to himself. He stepped back into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it.


	3. In School?

**Well, Sorry people for the wait.. But I've been really busy!! I hope that you like the 3****rd**** chaper! Only one more and its going to be the long awaited lemon!! ****. Bleach and its people don't belong to me. That's Tite Kubo. **

Ishida walked home, once again, in gloom. _'Ichigo... He... Kissed me... And he...'_ Ishida remembered Ichigo running his hands over his body, and put his head down in shame. _'No.. No... NO! It's wrong!! Why did I let him do that? I cant believe Ichigo- I mean Kurosaki would do that... And I just let it happen...' _Ishida let his mind and thoughts wander as he continued home, nearly running into three people. Reaching his final destination, he unlocked his door and walked in. He lazily pulled his shoes off and climbed the stairs. He reached his room and laid on the bed, getting comfortable. He soon forgot time and fell asleep, thinking of Ichigo.

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a slight smirk on his face. _'I believe that was the best 'homework' I've done in a long time...' _He walked back to his room and fell onto his bed with a sigh. _'Gomen ne Ishida... I didn't mean for it to end up like this...'_ Ichigo let his head hit a pillow and he drifted off to sleep.

Ishida woke with a start. He looked down only to see to his dismay, that he had indeed had a 'wet dream' he swore under his breath and looked at the clock. He barely read out the numbers. 7:30. Ishida jumped out of bed, and nearly out of his skin. He was going to be late for school. He quickly threw his bedding into the laundry and threw on a clean pair of clothes. While running out the door, he managed to grab a piece of bread for his breakfast. He constantly swore as he ran towards his school. Barely making out people and buildings around him, he made it to school in record time.

He walked into his classroom, only to hear a merry voice call out to him. He cringed slightly at the noise.

"Ohayou(1) Ishida-Kun!!" Orihime boomed loudly, making everyone look at Ishida.

"O-Ohayou Inou-san..." Ishida slowly shut the door and walked to his desk. He placed his book bag on his desk and sat down, fixing his glasses as he did so. Tatsuki looked at him.

"Hey, Ishida. Whats up? You seem kinda down. Are you okay?"

Ishida looked at her, "Yes, Im okay..." He turned away, only to see Ichigo staring at him from across the room. Ishida jumped in his seat at the pure look of lust in Ichigo's eyes. _'Damn that Kurosaki!! He cant do that here! And-"_ Ishida's thoughts were disrupted as Ichigo called out to him.

"Hey, Ishida. Come here. I wanna talk to ya." He hand motioned for Ishida to follow him to the hall. Ishida complied and followed him.

Closing the door behind him, Ishida looked at Ichigo. "Yeah? What do you want Kurosaki-" Ishida was cut off as Ichigo pressed him against the wall and captured Ishida's lips in his own. Ishida's eyes opened wide at this action, and he tried to pull away, his brain screaming this was all so wrong. Then Ichigo did that one thing with his tongue that sent waves of pleasure through Ishida and made him moan into the kiss. Ichigo broke it triumphantly. "Ah ha!" And he pulled Ishida down the hall.

"Kurosaki! Wait a minute! What about class?" Ichigo just smirked and continued to pull him through the halls. After what seemed like hours, Ichigo stopped in front of a small door. "Ishida, this is where all our dreams are going to come true." Ishida looked at Ichigo with fear in his eyes. "W-What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Ishida was roughly pulled into the darkness the door held behind it.

Ishida was flabbergasted. The room was much larger on the inside then the outside made it look. Ishida's eyes roamed over the room. It looked like any other normal room. It had cabinets, coats on hooks, a bed—Wait.. Ishida's eyes widened again. So this was Ichigo's main plan. "K-Kurosaki.. You cant be serious! In school no less!! What if you-we get caught??"

Ichigo smiled at him. "Well then, we're going to have to keep you quiet. Now aren't we?" Ishida shuddered at the lust in Ichigo's voice that seemed to just slip off his tongue and every word that he said. Next thing he knew was that Ichigo was on top of him, and he was on the bed. Ichigo smirked above him.

"Well, Uruyu, Lets play."

(1) Ohayou-Good Morning


	4. Lube, Anyone?

_**I'm SO Sorry everyone! My life has been hell. Though you would much rather read the story.. Well, this took me a while. (as you all know..) Well, Heres the last chapter! YAY! Tite Kubo owns Bleach. How do I know? Because I cant draw at all.. ENJOY!! ~~**_

Ishida Blushed at Ichigo's words. He slowly tilted his red face away from Ichigo's. Ichigo smirked lightly.

"So, Shy are we? Well, You wont be to shy when your screaming out my name!" Ichigo then began to slowly lean in towards Ishida's ear. Ichigo began to nip at the ear slightly, making Ishida squirm a bit. Ichigo then began to use his tounge to dive deeper into Ishida's ear. Then Ichigo heard it. That heavenly noise that almost made Ichigo snap right there and then. Ishida let out a moan of pure pleasure. Ichigo pulled his mouth away from Ishida's ear and smiled at him. "There... Step one, completed."

Ishida looked at him through glazed over eyes. "Kurosaki-" Ichigo Inturupted him, placing one finger on his lips.

"Nah-uh. It's Ichigo when were alone. Got it? Uryu?" Ishida nodded slightly.

"I-Ichigo.. Please. I.." Ishida looked away, Blushing madly. Ichigo understood right away.

"But Uryu, I thought that you said that being gay was a 'bad thing,'" Ichigo smiled lightly at the blushing boy beneath him. Ishida squirmed under him, avoiding all eye contact.

"Yes, I did say that Ichigo.. But that was before I found out that our feelings... were the same.. I thought that it was just me. That I was just wrong.." Ichigo sat there staring at him with a bored look.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Ichigo's lips were pressed against his once again, His tongue seeking out Uryu's. Uryu slowly brought his hands up and wrapped them around Ichigo's back, slightly pulling at his shirt. Moaning into the kiss, Ichigo broke it and removed his shirt. Uryu felt his face becoming warm again as he stared at Ichigo's perfect six-pack body. His eyes soon traveled lower till they got to the slight bulge protruding from Ichigo's pants. Uryu's eyes widened. Ichigo smirked. "Like what you see so far? Lets see if its the same.." He returned his lips to Uryu's and slowly began to undress Uryu.

Uryu Broke the kiss as he felt his shirt come completely off. "Ichigo.. A-are you sure no one will come in here?"

Ichigo smiled at him with reassurance. "I'm sure Uryu...chan." Uryu blushed at his new name. Ichigo began to place butterfly kisses all the way down Uryu's chest, paying special attention to Uryu's now hard nipples. Be began to suck on them softly at first then he started to roll them between his teeth. Feeling Uryu cringe below him, and hearing him make the hottest noises, he gained confidence and traveled lower. He reached Uryu's belly button and trust his tongue into it, making Uryu buck his hips slightly with a loud moan.

"Ichigooo.... S-stop teasing me... Please!" Uryu reached his hand down and began to push Ichigo's head lower. Ichigo laughed slightly at Uryu's impatience.

"As you wish.... Uryu-Chan" He began to undo Uryu's belt, taking it off slowly. He kissed the skin right above Uryu's pants line, making Uryu's breathing increase. Ichigo then ripped Uryu's pants off, leaving him in nothing but blue boxers. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at Uryu's bulge. It was MUCH bigger then he had thought it would be. He slowly pulled Uryu's boxers down, and Let Uryu's member out to freedom. Ichigo heard Uryu sigh loudly above him, with a slight mix of a moan.

Ichigo Grabbed Uryu's member firmly and lowered his head. He licked the tip slowly, letting his tongue taste the pre-come that was slipping out. Uryu's grip on Ichigo hair grew stronger as he moaned, trying to buck his hips. Ichigo held them down with one hand, continuing his torture. He swirled his tongue around the head, letting it travel all the way down the shaft to the base. Ichigo could hear Uryu trying to keep quiet, but failing with flying colors. Ichigo lifted his head, and looked into the lustful eyes, that belonged to Uryu.

"Uryu-Chan... Your making to much noise... Let me help you." Ichigo crawled off Uryu and walked over to the bedside table. Opening the drawer and pulling out handcuffs and a gag. He closed the drawer and walked back over to Uryu. Pulling Uryu to the head of the bed, He pulled His hands into the Hand cuffs and cuffed him to the head board of the bed. Uryu's eyes had a flash of fear in them, but Ichigo calmed him. "Uryu-chan.. This will make it all the better.." He then placed the gag into Uryu's mouth and tied it behind his head. "There! " Ichigo said with a smile. "Completely naked, and completely under my control!"

Ichigo Crawled back on top of Uryu and began the torture again. He ran his tongue up and down Uryu's chest, making him moan under him. Ichigo couldn't hold back the large grin that was trying so hard to get through. "Come ON Uryu! I want to _hear_ you!!" Ichigo took a nipple into his mouth, while his hand took the other. One hand pinching, and his mouth biting, Uyru was dying. He was moaning louder the harder Ichigo went.

Ichigo pulled away for air, and looked into Uryu's eyes. All he saw was unadulterated lust. The look in Uryu's eyes, the want, was driving Ichigo Insane. Uryu whined in protest as he tugged at the hand cuffs, looking Ichigo straight in the eyes. Ichigo slowly bent down lower and lower, keeping eye contact and smirking slightly. He lightly licked the top of Uryu's erection, making him moan in want. Ichigo then engulfed him whole and began the fast movement back and forth, adding more and more pressure as he went, starting the whole process over again. Uryu Moaned more and more, louder and louder.

Ichigo then pulled away and licked his lips. "Uryu-chan, why dont you just let... loose?" Uryu looked at him and made a slight noise from behind the gag and pulled roughly at the hand cuffs, catching Ichigo's attention. Ichigo smiled and laughed slightly. "Fine fine...." He slowly reached up and removed the gag that was around Uryu's mouth, giving him back the ability to speak.

Ichigo dived his hand under a near by pillow and pulled out a tiny bottle. Uryu's eyes grew larger as he figured out what it was. "I-Ichigo! Are you serious on going that far?" Ichigo quieted him with a kiss and opened the bottle, squeezing a bit onto his fingers. He Slowly nudged one finger into Uryu's ass, feeling him tighten almost immediately.

"Uryu.. You have to loosen up, or it's going to hurt ALOT more." Uryu looked at him with a mixed look of lust, and a look of 'Oh my God, your stupid.'

'Ichigo, how the hell am I supposed to loosen up when im getting something shoved in my ass, when normally, things only come out!?"

Ichigo only grinned more as he heard Ishida complain more. "Please Uryu..." Ichigo reached and began to slowly move up and down on Ishida's shaft, making him moan and loosen almost immediately. Ichigo began to slowly push his finger in further, making Ishida bite his lip.

"Ichi...Go...." Ishida moaned out his lovers name, making Ichigo want him all the more. Ichigo's lips connected with Ishida's lips in a fierce kiss that set off sparks in both Ichigo's and Ishida's blood stream. Ichigo moaned and placed another digit nearer to Ishida's butt.

"Ichigo.. P-please.. Wait...." Ichigo Stared at him in udder disbelief.

"What the hell Uryu!? We were just getting to all the good stuff! Dont tell you you wanna stop now! Because I have no idea how Im going to handle this if you back out..." Ichigo removed his finger from Ishida.

Ishida blushed madly and looked away from Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun... D-do you think you could.. remove some of your clothes? I mean.. Im here completely naked, and you still have all your clothes..." Ishida pouted, making Ichigo grin.

"Uryu.. You're so cute when you pout like that.. It makes me just wanna..." Ichigo took in a large breath of air, and released it, looking at Uryu. "Fine.. You win."

With a smirk, Ichigo began to remove his shirt, teasing Ishida with every move. Ishida was amazed at Ichigo's perfectly toned body. Why he hid it under such baggy clothes, would remain a mystery to Uryu. Ichigo noticed Uryu's eyes lingering all over his top half, but slowly moving downwards. Ichigo laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that Uryu-chan." Ishida blushed once again at his new acquired pet name. Ichigo reached his hand down, and began to undo his own belt and pants. Uryu followed his every movement, his eyes hungry for more. Ichigo pulled loose the belt, and gravity took care of the rest. His pants hit the floor, and Ishida's eyes were glued to the bulge in Ichigo's boxers. Ishida's eyes widened. How was that going to fit in him?! Ichigo's one finger had hurt a lot! Ichigo saw thought and fear mixed in with the lust in Uryu's eyes. Ichigo moved towards him once again, stepping out of the pants that were around his ankles.

"Uryu.. I told you.. I need you.. Please dont make me stop.. I want you.. Need you... And I want to claim you as mine, and mine alone!" Ichigo jumped onto Uryu, clamping his own mouth on top of Uryu's waiting one. Uryu's hands immediately found Ichigo's bare chest and started rubbing it. Ichigo moaned at the skin-skin contact. Ichigo shifted his weight, making him grind his soaking wet boxers, into Uryu's rock hard member. Ishida and Ichigo momentarily stopped, each one looking into the others lustful eyes. Uryu's hands went lower, attacking Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo moaned at the 'needy-ness' of Ishida's actions. He was finally breaking through Ishida's cool and collected attitude. Ichigo felt the cold air hit his hard member as Uryu tore off his boxers. Though it wasnt cold for to long. Uryu's mouth was on him. Sucking hard and deep. Thoughts entered Uryu's mind. _"Why.. Why am I doing this!? Gay.. Its.. Its.. WRONG! Oh god.. What made me love Kurosaki Ichigo so much.. Why do I feel the need to do this? This want.. Its more then I've ever wanted from any girl!!" _ Ishida was torn from his thoughts as he felt a warm, salty jelly enter his mouth. He gagged at first, but felt Ichigo's hand on the back of his head, making sure he stayed put. Ishida swallowed it all, not really liking it taste, but not hating it either. Ichigo pulled him up, crashing his lips onto Ishida's salty ones. Ichigo's tongue shot into Uryu's mouth, exploring every dark and wet corner. Uryu seemed to melt under his touch. Ichigo grabbed him and set him farther back on the bed.

"Uryu... Please.. I.. I need you so badly right now..." Ichigo saw fear in Uryu's eyes, as well as want. Uryu nodded. Slowly at first, then faster and more assured. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo, making sure all this wasn't just another one of his fucked up wet-dreams. He felt sweet kisses on his chin and neck, slowly moving lower. Ishida moaned at the feeling. Ichigo made Uryu release him, making him lay completely naked, on his back. Ichigo grabbed for the small tube of lube again, putting a small amount on two of his fingers. He looked at Uryu with pleading eyes. Uryu nodded with lustful eyes. Ichigo entered him with one finger once again. Uryu cringed and tried to back away from the finger. But Ichigo was right there. Whispering sweet words into his ear. Soon, Uryu forgot all about the intrusion in his bottom. Ichigo saw this as an opportunity and added a second finger. Uryu's eyes widened tremendously. Ichigo kissed him roughly on the lips, trying to distract him from the pain in his bottom. Ichigo began to slowly scissor him, stretching him out for the larger intrusion that was about to come.

"Uryu.. Please, I cant stand it any longer.." He moaned and placed his faced in Uryu's neck, hiding his eyes from Uryu. Uryu swallowed.

"Yes Ichigo.. Please.. I..I want you to.." Ichigo needed no more. He pulled his fingers out of Uryu's ass slowly feeling his muscles tighten. Ichigo couldn't wait. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He began to rub it onto his needy member, moaning at the contact. Uryu looked at Ichigo's enormous member wondering, again, how that was going to fit into him! Ichigo finished, and threw the bottle onto the floor. He looked at Uryu, laying beneath him. He wanted this man.. Needed this man.. The one that he had dreamed about, night after night... Only to wake up with soaking wet boxers the next day.. And now.. The real thing was underneath him, totally naked, waiting for him to screw him into the headboard.

"Uryu... Get on your hands and knees.. It will make this a lot easier and less painful...." Uryu did as he was told. Sticking his ass in the air, Ichigo couldnt help but laugh. "W-whats so funny??!!" Uryu could feel himself starting to blush more.

"Uryu.. You have the cutest, whitest ass ever!!" Ichigo slapped his ass, making Uryu cry out in surprised pain.

"Ichigo.. Can we get going?....."

Ichigo apologized and began to slowly enter Uryu. Uryu instantly tightened up again. "Uryu... We talked about this.." Ichigo reached his hand down and began to stroke Uryu's throbbing member, feeling it pulse beneath his hand. Uryu Moaned and released. Ichigo slowly began to push into him more, feeling the warmed and tightness all around him. It took all of his guts not to just pound into Uryu's tight ass right then and there. He closed his eyes and started stroking Uryu harder and faster, wanting him to release more so that he could get in. Ichigo Groaned at the thought. Uryu moaned and started pushing back into Ichigo, liking the feeling it was creating.

Ichigo pushed all the way into Uryu. Uryu choked on a moan and started to hiss in pain. It felt as if his whole bottom had been completely split in two! Ichigo moaned and leaned over Uryu's back, nipping and licking at his back. Ichigo wanted to move.. But without Uryu's nod, he wouldnt do anything. He didnt want to hurt Uryu anymore then he had to.

Uryu's ass felt like it was on fire. He wanted to just push Ichigo off of him and cry. It was the worst feeling that he had ever felt. Uryu wanted to cry... But he didnt want to make Ichigo feel more like an ass then he already did. So He just sat there and learned to love the pain... Uryu noticed that the pain was slowly going to away. He blinked away the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes, and looked back at the trembling form of Ichigo.

"I-ichigo.. You.. You can.. Mo-"

Ichigo didn't need anymore of an order. He pulled out half way, then slowly entered him again, hissing at the friction it caused. Uryu hissed at the mixed pain... And pleasure? Uryu was confused by this. He couldnt understand why it was starting to feel good.. _"Oh.. what.. What is that spot he's so close to hitting?! I want.. I feel like I want him to hit that.. The pain.. Its.. gone!" _Uryu smiled to himself as he heard Ichigo moan again.

"Faster.. Ichigo..." Uryu moaned out. He didnt mean for it to come out as a moan.. It just, did! Ichigo loved the sound that he was making Uryu create. He also loved the fact that he was slowly getting close to his climax. Although he did want to go, we would let Uryu go first. It was the least he could do. He felt Uryu Tremble under him. _There's no way that he's close already!" _ Ichigo sped up more, hoping that there wouldnt be any protest from Uryu. As he thought, there wasnt. Ichigo moaned and started jerking off Ishida harder. Uryu moaned loudly, feeling Ichigo's large warm hands slid up and down his throbbing member. He was in true heaven. He Felt something familiar in the lower regions of his body. He was getting close to his release. He needed more though. He knew he needed more, But he didn't know where this feeling was coming from. All he knew was that he needed Ichigo to do something.

Ichigo Angled himself perfectly and hit a certain spot in Uryu that made him freeze and moan so loudly, Ichigo was horrified they might be found. He looked at the back of Uryu's sweaty head, knowing he had found Uryu's sweet spot. He continued to hit that spot, while still stroking Uryu. Uryu's breaths were coming in shorter gasps of air, and Ichigo knew that he was close. He thrusted himself in once more, feeling Uryu shudder under his touch. Ichigo felt Uryu's seed spill into his hand, and the bed underneath. Ichigo felt him tighten. Even if not much, It was still more then he would have thought. He felt himself going also. He sped up, thrusting harder into Uryu. He climaxed, screaming Uryu's name. Uryu moaned at the warm feeling filling him. Ichigo stayed there a few moments, feeling himself release into his lover. Then, he collapsed onto Uryu's back with a loud "OUHF"

Uryu rolled over, covered in sweat, and planted a sweet kiss onto Ichigo's tired lips. Ichigo managed a smile and a tired kiss back. Ichigo grabbed him and held him against him protectively. Ishida grinned.

"Uryu... Do.. Do you regret this now?" Ichigo looked at him with large sad eyes.

".....No. I don't. If anything, I was stupid not to have given into my urges long ago.. I love you Kurosaki Ichigo.. And I dont care who the fuck thinks..." He gave up. He was to tired to continue. Ichigo kissed his sweaty forehead.

"And I love you Ishida Uryu..."


End file.
